


Ass Eating Made Simple

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a great boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Power Bottom Derek, Virgin Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then he handed Stiles the device and, "'Ass Eating Made Simple' Stiles, really," with a very unimpressed look plastered on his face.</p><p>Stiles was very much screwed. His life as he knew it was over.</p><p>"Fuck," the college student groaned, scratching the back of his neck, "uh, I can explain?"</p><p>It came out as more of a question than an actual assured sentence because honestly, Stiles wasn't so sure how he was going to explain that.</p><p>"On the train. In public," Derek continued, "people. Lots of people around and you're going to read that? You have me questioning not only how much common sense you have but also, my taste in men."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Eating Made Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://bistiles.tumblr.com/post/142344803795/bistiles-lena221b-buzzfeedlgbt-whatever) tumblr prompt by [bistiles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alis/pseuds/bistiles/). Thanks for that fam. ❤️
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Stiles and Derek.

They have something going on. They have something _special_ , and _lasting_. They have something many people want, _need_ even.

Their relationship consists of happiness and laughter and bickering and bantering and a few arguments here and there but it's never bad. The worse thing about their relationship is the constant sexual tension that is never relieved the way the two men need for it to be relieved.

Now, it'd be suspected that Derek is the one who doesn't want the sex given his pretty stiff personality. And Stiles on the other hand is lively and fun and so bawdy it's almost embarrassing sometimes.

So really, everyone would just assume Stiles wants sex badly and Derek is just not giving it. But that's not the case, in fact, it's the exact opposite.

It's not that Stiles doesn't want to have sex with his boyfriend, because he does. One, he's absolutely in love with Derek. He trusts Derek and cares for Derek and wants to have metaphorical babies with Derek. Two, Derek is a Greek God in every shape and form, and he deserves to be pleasured until he can hardly breathe, until his toes curl and his back arches, until it becomes a challenge to remember his own name.

He wants to sex Derek up every single day in multiple different positions and in multiple different locations. He wants to absolutely reek of Derek. He wants to have so much sex with Derek that when the pack comes around either of them, they'll faint from the scent of blissful hardcore sex, and yes, he means the humans included.

The thing is that Stiles, well, he's a _virgin_.

Don't get it all wrong, Stiles is all for sex really. He's no saint.

His right hand and his left hand have given him quite the action since he figured out what a dick was truly capable of. And not to mention he has a pretty large dildo collection and his butt has possibly gotten more action than most butts out there. But he's never actually done the nasty with another person.

And see, it's never really been an issue in their relationship, they've been taking things slow since they started despite the fact that Stiles was pretty blunt when it came to wooing Derek into his nest of love. But that's besides the point. The point is that everything was rolling smoothly but lately, Derek's become suggestive and has made it obvious that he's ready to take their relationship to the next level.

Plus, Erica may have let it slip that Derek enjoys rimming and fingering, a lot. Matter of fact, he could come from butt play alone.

Which, _wow_. It was a slap in the face when Stiles remembered he has absolutely no experience with anyone aside from himself.

But honestly, the icing on the cake? Derek wasn't even aware that Stiles was a virgin.

It never really occurred to Stiles that that was a pretty vital piece of information until about a month into their relationship and by than, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. So when the time finally came that they'd have to do the do Stiles wanted to be prepared.

See now, porn could only take you so far. Actually, it was filled with a lot of inaccurate bullshit shoved into a terrible video with terrible acting and an even worse plot, but hey, he still got off on it. Nonetheless, Stiles actually had to do some research. And he did, he read a whole lot about sex and was still pretty unsure with what to do with himself because it was all so contradictory.

Really, everything's all cool and calm until Derek actually invites him over for Netflix. _Netflix_. The "chill" is absent but it is pretty much implied because everyone knows that Derek Hale does not do Netflix. Derek Hale barely does anything fun at all. And the text message had specifically read, _Hey, you should come over tonight. We can watch a movie on Netflix and I'll order pizza._

But come on, Netflix. On a _Friday_ night.

And really, fuck Stiles not being ready. He was going to be ready, he was going to be so ready that Derek would have no clue of him actually being a virgin.

So he ended up at a bookstore that morning and bought several interesting works because books tend to be more accurate than the Internet more often than not. The old man behind the counter gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing because he was getting paid.

And this led him to his current position, standing by the door of a packed train, reading a sex manual titled "Ass Eating Made Simple."

Stiles knew how he looked at the moment, especially if the looks coming from the middle-aged woman was anything to go by but hey, if the discomfort of others will benefit him than who even cares? And as long as no one he knew saw him, it'd be fine.

Therefore, he continued on with his reading and ignored all the pointed glares, questioning looks and cocked brows he received.

 _ **Tease**_ , it said in bold, _tease your partner. That's one of the biggest steps in doing this. Nibble and suck at their butt cheeks, and mark them. Leave wet kisses there. Spread those cheeks wide and blow over the small taint. Give it experimental pokes with the tip of your tongue to get a first taste. By this point they'll already be pleading. But don't give in, just keep going until they're almost out of breathe, until their rim is quivering and they're begging for more._

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment to level his breathing. As he silently read the words to himself, the image of Derek bent over as he practically feasted on his boyfriend's ass was doing certain things to certain parts of his body. And popping a boner on the train was the last thing he needed at the moment. So Stiles found his chill and decided that was enough reading for now.

He shoved the book in his bag alongside two others and decided they would hide there for the rest of the day.

The rest of the train ride was silent and awkward and Mrs.YouHaveVeryMuchOffendedMe just wouldn't stop staring.

-

"We need to talk," were the first words Derek uttered the second Stiles stepped into the loft.

"Am I in trouble," the younger man questioned curiously.

"No," said Derek, "not at all. There's just something we need to address. Now."

Stiles, despite being told the opposite, had the strong sense that he was in some deep trouble. But Derek seemed calm so he took the first few steps towards his boyfriend.

Stiles walked until there was a healthy three feet separating the both of them. That obviously wasn't doing it though because Derek narrowed his eyes at him and waved his hand toward the couch.

Derek walked over to the couch and Stiles followed, but he didn't sit down like Derek did. He stood before the man, a little too anxious to sit.

"So, mind telling me what all this is about?"

Derek sighed softly then pulled out his phone, "I got a text message from Isaac today. Well, the whole pack did really..."

Then he handed Stiles the device and, "'Ass Eating Made Simple' Stiles, _really_ ," with a very unimpressed look plastered on his face.

Stiles was very much screwed. His life as he knew it was over.

"Fuck," the college student groaned, scratching the back of his neck, "uh, I can explain?"

It came out as more of a question than an actual assured sentence because honestly, Stiles wasn't so sure how he was going to explain that.

"On the train. In public," Derek continued, "people. Lots of people around and you're going to read that? You have me questioning not only how much common sense you have but also, my taste in men."

"Derek," he whined, not wanting to open up this topic.

Then sternly, "Stiles."

"Derek." Pleading.

"Stiles." Warning.

And instead of answering, "he is so fucking dead," Stiles whispered to himself, "I swear to God, I'm going to kill that curly headed, arrogant Harry Styles wannabe, fucking bas—"

"Stiles, calm down."

"Calm down? Der, he sent the whole pack that message. They're never gonna let me live this down."

Derek, being the great understanding boyfriend he is, got up and enveloped Stiles in a warm hug, "it's going to be fine Stiles. Don't exaggerate. You know that if any of them say a damn thing about it I'm going to rip their throats out."

Stiles pulled away momentarily to gaze at his boyfriend, "with your teeth?"

"With my teeth," Derek confirmed before leaning in to greet Stiles' lips with his own.

The two kept a clean kiss, just their soft lips embracing one another's. Derek's left hand met Stiles' cheek and kept a firm arm around his back while Stiles had his hands shoveled into Derek's hair, making an absolute mess out of it.

Things felt easier at that moment, the weight on his shoulders felt lighter. That was up until Derek pulled away.

"But you still need to explain this," said his boyfriend, holding his phone up with the image of Stiles reading still displayed.

The sudden tensing of his shoulder must have been obvious. Derek's face softened a bit and he caressed Stiles' sides, softly rubbing his hands up and down the length.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Stiles, but I have to know, exactly how much experience do you have with... sex?"

And here came the moment of truth.

Stiles was sure he was going to die, like really, he was one hundred percent dead. But he was definitely going to kill Isaac first.

That was for a later time though, right now, he had to break it down to Derek.

Quick and simple, quick and simple.

"See, the situation here is that," Stiles began then cut himself short to restart his sentence, "alright so I have a lot of experience with Mr.Rightie and Ms.Leftie and a whole lot of dildos and toys and all that but..."

"But you've never had sex with anyone," Derek finished off.

"Yup, yes, exactly."

"Stiles," he said, "why didn't you just tell me?"

Stiles scoffed as if that were the most ridiculous question ever because it was.

"Why didn't I tell you," he repeated, "look at you Der! You look like a fucking Calvin Klein model and I look like a— me! Getting with you was a long shot that I took and thankfully succeeded. But I wasn't looking to press my luck and tell you of how untalented I am when it comes to that topic while you've probably— no, definitely had a whole lot of experience. It's humiliating. And who would want to be with a virgin? A freaking virgin Der."

The werewolf seemed more baffled than aggravated. And his brows were doing that thing again, that thing that they always do whenever he's deeply confused and slash or bothered.

"Stiles, baby."

His heart skipped a beat at the word that didn't come from Derek very often. Pet names weren't much of his thing but at the moment it didn't matter as much as the comforting hands holding his waist and the sincerity in Derek's eyes.

"I didn't start going out with you because I wanted a nice fuck. You know I don't really do casual affairs. And if I wanted sex I'd head to a bar for some quick bliss for the night. I started dating you because you are intelligent and you have an opinion about everything. You always go for what you want no matter what. You protect the pack more than you protect yourself. You're a caring and beautiful person. And you're also terribly exhausting but I knew what I was in for when I accepted the proposal to go out on a date with you. I was also prepared for it. You're an amazing person Stiles, virgin or not. That doesn't change the way I feel about you."

The human's heart was beating dangerously fast now and it was obvious that Derek was aware.

But did that stop him from leaning in to trail feather light kisses over the skin of Stiles' neck? Nope, because Derek's an ass.

"And also," he purred, "I find you quite irresistible," Derek finished off then caught Stiles' earlobe and between his teeth to tug at it lightly before letting go.

If it weren't for Derek's hands holding him steady, Stiles would have probably fell to the floor by now due to how weak his knees felt. Thankfully, he had a strong werewolf boyfriend keeping him stable.

"So, this virginity thing isn't a problem," Stiles questioned, voice coming out hoarse because of how obviously turned on he was at the moment.

"Not at all. I actually love the fact that you're a virgin. Call me selfish, but I like the thought of me being your first."

"And my only really, because let's face it, we're bonded for life."

"Blame that on my wolf. He won't let you go."

"Shut up, asshole."

"Make me."

"Oh I will. I still did my reading and I learned some interesting things that I cannot wait to try out on you."

Derek laughed a lively laugh, head thrown back as his shoulders shook from the impact, "I can't wait to be experimented on. But let's not rush into this yet alright? I ordered the pizza and got the Netflix. Let's sit and chat."

"Then we can do the dirty?"

"Then we can do the dirty."

Cue the awkward sex talk where Derek awkwardly and not so subtly asked Stiles if he could top him and Stiles was too anxious to speak and ended up responding with a very enthusiastic kiss.

Which led them to their current position, rolling around on the bed, both of them shirtless with Derek laughing into the never ending kiss.

"You're so ridiculous," Derek chuckled.

"I cannot believe you're laughing while I'm trying to seduce you," Stiles whined as he pulled at the strings of Derek's sweats impatiently.

"I-I'm sorry, but you— Stiles," then he broke into fits of laughter once Stiles' fingers began to dance aggressively against his sides.

"Stiles! Stiles, stop!"

"You wanted to laugh, right? I'm helping you laugh."

"Stiles! P-please."

He honestly wished he could keep Derek like this forever, or snap a picture of him and stick it to the refrigerator. It's kind of twisted because technically Derek's being tortured but he looks so joyful and happy. And that look never gets old coming from Derek.

Stiles did eventually stop though, after a whole lot of pleading.

"I hate you," Derek breathed out, chest still heaving dramatically.

"You love me," Stiles uttered before leaning forward to lay a peck on Derek's lips.

"I do," said the werewolf before pulling his boyfriend back in for a sloppy wet kiss that eventually had them rutting up against each other.

"If we keep going like this, I'm going to come without actually doing anything."

"Then maybe you should speed up the process and get naked," Derek suggested then sat up.

"No, I get naked after you."

Stiles shoved Derek back into laying position and began to yank at the man's grey sweats until they were completely off. And there was the golden prize, Derek all laid out and sweaty in his naked glory.

Stiles wanted to lick and suck and God, he wanted to do so many things to that body but there was one goal that had to be completed as soon as possible.

He didn't just spend hours reading about ass eating for nothing.

"On your hands and knees. Spread your legs wide."

Derek cocked a brow but smirked and complied, turning back to gaze at Stiles, "someone's pretty demanding for a virgin."

"Shut up Derek."

Then he bent down until his face was less than a foot away from his boyfriend's ass. Stiles placed both hands on the warm globes and squeezed, spreading them apart.

Derek gasped, possibly at the sudden rush of air.

His ass seemed so inviting, hole quivering and clenching practically screaming for attention. And God, Stiles wanted to take him right than and there, but he took a moment to remember specifically what he read.

Tease.

So he did.

Stiles' first move was going for his balls. He lapped at the tight patch of skin underneath, opening his mouth a little wider to actually begin sucking.

"Oh," Derek gasped, "more tongue, Stiles- more— yes."

Stiles gave him what he wanted, moistening Derek's balls with his own saliva. He practically slurped at the skin, and left damp kisses at every place his lips could reach.

The sounds eliciting from Derek's lips were absolutely delicious, and Stiles wanted so much more. He wanted to bathe in it, so he immediately ditched the idea of teasing his man and went for it.

Stiles licked a sloppy thick stripe from Derek's balls, and up into his crack, drinking up the groan that escaped Derek's mouth.

"Oh fuck," Derek whimpered as Stiles' tongue circled his rim.

His wet pink flesh rotated around the hole, only getting a small taste of what there was to offer.

Then, without warning Stiles plunged his tongue into Derek, making the omega's back arch as his hole clenched abruptly. Derek began to rock back, and panted hard, his body restless as his boyfriend continued to pleasure him to wild extents.

Stiles fumbled with his butt cheeks, massaging them as his tongue tries to dive in deeper. And despite the fact that Derek was begging for more, it became a challenge obliging when his hole only contracted tighter.

"So good, so good, so— ugh." Derek's cry came out muffled as if his mouth is covered by something.

And Stiles was having none of it.

He wanted to take every tempting sound that bursted from his boyfriend's mouth as he devoured him.

Wordlessly, Stiles demanded to hear Derek with a harsh slap on the ass making the werewolf growl, body shifting suddenly in a more upright position.

Stiles could see him now, well from his shoulders up. And he wanted to see Derek's face but he knew it would possibly lead him to a pathetic climax.

He was drunk off the man. His body language calling for more when he became too spent to be able to speak, the little broken noises he made, the way he tasted. Oh God. It was all so good and Stiles could spend the rest of his days going at this.

Erica was not lying when she said Derek was a sucker when it came to rimming. He hardly even recognized his boyfriend, demeanor so different now than the way it usually is out in public.

At some point, Stiles did pull back for air and groans when Derek pushes back into nothing, chasing his tongue.

"Stiles," he pleads.

"Hold on, I've got you baby boy."

If there was anything Derek hated more than being called baby, it was a baby boy. But in his current state, the name only seemed to make him more heated.

"Fuck, Stiles. I need you, please."

And how could he honestly hold back when Derek asked like that?

"Where's your lube?"

Derek reached over towards one of the bedside tables, yanking at the top drawer to pull out a fresh bottle of lube— strawberry flavored— before tossing it back at Stiles.

"Condom?"

"I can't catch anything. And I'm clean. But if you still want to—"

"Say no more."

Stiles uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted a fair amount onto his index and middle finger before setting it aside on the bed.

He tapped at Derek's hole with his now lubricated index finger earning a shaky breathe.

There were no second thoughts, he pushed the finger in slowly, knowing Derek could take it. And he did, with no issue at all. Since Derek was already pretty wet with Stiles' saliva, it was no struggle to get a second finger in less than a minute later.

Derek tilted his head back and bit his damp bottom lip, "mmph."

"You like that big guy," the human purred, leaning forward to lay a kiss on Derek's slightly damp hair.

"Yes," Derek responded, voice hushed.

Stiles went back down, continuing his finger movements as he began to suck at Derek's rim.

He licked harder, faster, guzzling Derek's ass. His fingers being in the way were a bother but either way, Derek was enjoying all of it which was enough for him to go on just the same.

"Curl your fingers Stiles."

He submitted, following the demand which had Derek's breathe hitching before he released a soft foreign noise, but nonetheless the reaction sounded like music to his ears and he wanted more. Stiles curled his fingers again, then the movement became repetitive until Derek's thighs were shaking and his butt was pressing back against Stiles' face harder than before.

It wasn't long before Stiles added a third finger. And almost too soon after, he was naked and Derek was telling him he was ready.

"I swear Stiles, if you don't fuck me now I'm going to shove you on this bed and ride you into oblivion," Derek snapped when Stiles tried for teasing by rubbing his stiff cock in the crease between Derek's cheeks.

"Doesn't sound half bad to me," Stiles laughed, going for comedic but the crack in his voice gave him away.

All the previous events were easy because one, Stiles read about the rimming, thoroughly. Two, when it came to fingering Derek, these were things he's done to himself, so he knew how to go about the situation. But now he wasn't sure what to do with himself because this was the part he knew almost nothing about.

Derek obviously sensed his dismay, which had the wolf turning around to kneel on the bed so he was at eye level with Stiles.

"Stiles, you're doing great. So great in fact, I'm beginning to question if you're actually a virgin."

Though the comment made the both of them chuckle, Stiles still felt uncertain, and Derek knew, because of course he did.

"I can ride you, if that'll make things easier."

The younger man nodded slowly before Derek was pushing him back into a laying position. He straddled Stiles and shoved his ass back so the human's hard member was standing against it. Then Derek proceeded to lean forward, bringing his boy in for a kiss.

It was soft and sincere, almost pure as if anything they just did was actually innocent. It was the reassurance Stiles really needed.

After, Derek sat up straight and elevated himself slightly then held Stiles' cock by its' base, before slowly beginning to sink down onto it.

The two males reacted together, Stiles gasping as the tight heat caged around his dick with Derek releasing a relieved and pleasure filled sigh.

"Oh fuck, I feel so full," the omega moaned once Stiles' full length was trapped inside of him.

Derek remained in that position only for a moment then pulled off, just to sink back on.

Like that, he began a slow rhythm. He began to circle his hips with every short bounce that Stiles' hands guide him with. Stiles knew he didn't need it, but feeling the movement of Derek's sinful hips under his hands was amazing.

Derek sat up a little straighter, which helped him bounce a little higher now, more of Stiles' cock being exposed with each slow rise before vanishing back into Derek. The pattern was steady and easy.

"Shit," Stiles groaned when Derek did a single slow grind with his hips, making it almost impossible to not feel every little thing going on inside of him at that moment.

Hell, Stiles could even feel the veins of his cock pulsing.

Derek suddenly started moving at a faster pace, beginning to bounce harder. With every bounce, he released a harsh pant.

Stiles' hands became as restless as his boyfriend's hips, moving everywhere now. He explored every inch of Derek's sweaty skin, allowing his fingers to linger swiftly before moving on to the next piece. It was at Derek's chest that his hands halted. Stiles plucked experimentally at the older man's nipples, the nails of his thumbs flicking over the small nubs earning a sharp breathe.

"Fuck, do that again," Derek moaned, back arching but not too much for Stiles' reach to be a struggle.

He did. He began to play with Derek's nipples, flicking them and twisting them lightly, loving the way it seemed to affect his boyfriend.

Soon, the skin became a ruby red color from all the attention it's gotten. The nipples almost seemed abused but that doesn't stop Stiles.

"You're making me feel so good," Derek praised, actions truly rough now.

The hands that were planted on Stiles' chest were beginning to mark the pale skin with reddening lines from his short yet blunt nails dragging down the younger man's body. Derek's hips were jerking, rotating, grinding, circulating, bouncing. The motions were sloppy now as the volume of the sounds bouncing off the walls increased.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Derek cried out.

"Derek, goddamn— I'm so close."

"Do it," his boyfriend begged, "come inside of me. Fill me up. Fucking breed me Stiles. Do it."

Stiles' toes curled and he began to thrust upward to meet with Derek's rhythm. Loud slaps of sound traveled throughout the room due to the impact of their collision which only had Derek shouting for more.

"Shit, see what you do to me? Holy fuck, Stiles, I ca— oh!"

Stiles held Derek's hips steady so he could strike his prostate again, cursing every time his balls smacked up against the skinned flesh of Derek's ass, increasing the pressure.

He felt the tightening but had no time to warn Derek. Within a moment he was coming, ass off the bed as he buried himself as deep as he could into the omega. A train of swears escaped his parted lips as the aftershock of his climax hit.

"Yes, yeah," Derek whispered, a faint smile on his face with a dazed look in his eyes.

Stiles wanted desperately for Derek to be the first to come because now his spent cock was softening inside his boyfriend. But he was still determined to help Derek reach his climax. It didn't seem to be such a difficult challenge since the second Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek, he groaned.

The human began to stroke Derek at a fast pace, watching as Derek moved uncontrollably.

His back was arching, Stiles' name being repeated continuously as if he were glorifying him. Derek leaned back, beginning to thrust into Stiles' hand with his own hands planted on the mattress, gripping the sheets to stabilize himself.

Stiles kept his eyes steady on his boyfriend, wanting to tattoo this image into his head for the rest of his days; Derek's body glistening with sweat, flexing. His head thrown back with his eyes pinched shut and mouth left ajar.

"Stiles," he panted, "please— baby, please."

"Come on Der, come on. Mark me," he urged.

And that's all it took for Derek to unload all over Stiles stomach and chest, two drops even landing on his chin.

Derek wasted no time in rubbing the thick fluid all over his boyfriend, bathing the boy in his come.

"You're so gross."

"You love it," the wolf stated then curled up against Stiles' chest.

And he did, but instead of voicing this, he suggested, "we should probably go shower."

Derek sighed softly, snuggling even more into his chest, "maybe later. Let me bask in my after-sex glow."

"After sex-glow? What is that e—"

"Shut up Stiles."

Stiles kept his lips sealed for less than a minute before, "but my research paid off, didn't it?"

This had the older man lifting his head off of Stiles' chest to gaze at him.

He smiled faintly and leaned in to peck Stiles on the lips, then, "shut up Stiles," before resting his head on the pale, dotted skin of Stiles' damp chest.

He took that as a yes.

Yup, definitely worth the upcoming snarky remarks from the pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Derek a little bit more chill cause we all need chill Derek, duh.
> 
> Tell me what you thought! As always, all the positive and negatives are always welcomed. ;) And you can also come chat with me on [tumblr](http://ohmys-sterek.tumblr.com). Hope you all enjoyed. ❤️


End file.
